


旧梦

by Zhenlaine1895



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Zhenlaine1895
Summary: *普设米露，二战背景。有米/OFC的情节，主要人物死亡，注意避雷





	旧梦

阿尔弗雷德记不清这个约会的细节了，整个过程敷衍但愉快，他和女伴去了宽街看了一场音乐剧，吃了一顿精致的意大利餐。现在阿尔弗雷德正在车前座抱着他的约会对象拥吻，她是一位乌克兰裔的芭蕾舞演员，已经和阿尔弗雷德交往了两个月。阿尔弗雷德帮助她解开衬衣，雪白的肩膀露出半截，东欧人热情地攀上阿尔弗雷德的后背。这个女孩——阿尔叫她安娅——是个典型的斯拉夫美人，有着秀丽的面部轮廓，细软的亚麻色头发，修长柔软的身体，是在布鲁克林摸爬滚打着长大的移民后裔。有那么几个恍惚的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德甚至怀疑他真的像他所表现得那样爱她。他沉浸在一种被麻醉的愉悦里，心想就这样向东欧人求婚也不错：他们会结婚，生一个亚麻色头发的男孩，阿尔弗雷德会送他去学俄语。他回应安娅的热情，任由她取下他的眼镜，亲吻他的睫毛，在他耳边吐露情话——“阿尔弗，我爱你。”

安娅奔放的纽约口音让阿尔弗雷德从疲惫的快乐中回神。他不喜欢回忆过去的事。记忆像一把钝刀，虽不至于伤人，但也并不令人愉快。阿尔弗雷德尽可能避免接触到它，但是他却不自知地想起了一个被他遗忘了很久的人。

十多年过去，他记忆里那个人的模样渐渐和最初有了出入，偶尔想起时，他甚至忘了以前能脱口而出的名字——这也难免，他与那个人只相处了短短几天，也没有向任何人提起过他。但他还清晰地记得那个人的英语有因为依恋母语而难以掩盖的大舌音，嘴唇就算微笑也带着一丝傲慢和嘲讽。他还记得那种灼烧在胸腔的感情，那种情绪曾使年轻的他惊慌得哭泣。阿尔弗雷德心想，他对那个人的感情也许是他人生中唯一一次接近爱情的体验——阿尔弗雷德第一次有放弃成为“英雄”的理想是在他十九岁那年，因为他希望与那个萍水相逢的东欧人共度余生，他可以带另一个人回他的家乡西海岸，带他去有永远灿烂的阳光和金色沙滩地方，过一眼能望得到头的生活。

“在想心事吗，我的小英雄？”安娅轻轻用手背拍打阿尔弗雷德的脸。阿尔转过头凝视她的眼睛，安娅的眼型有些微微下垂，瞳色是漂亮的灰蓝，只是稍微混杂了一些祖母绿，蓝得不是那么纯粹，在街边霓虹灯的照射下，瞳孔看上去甚至有些发紫。她的小英雄没来由地感受到一阵荒诞的恐慌，短暂的刺痛在他血管内掀起了一阵暖流，阿尔弗雷德撩开安娅额前的头发，他在艳丽的东欧美人上看到了另一张清秀忧郁的脸，强迫他回忆年轻时在俄罗斯大陆的旧梦。阿尔手心因为恐慌不断地冒汗，迷茫的喜悦伴随着癫痫般的痛苦，仿佛年轻时的热情在这一刻重新被点燃。

他回答：“是的，甜心。在想我有多么爱你。”

 

***

 

和伊万·布拉金斯基的结识不像任何一出浪漫故事。当时的阿尔弗雷德狼狈地像流浪的野狗，而布拉金斯基更像一个残酷的红色暴君。

 

十九岁的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯刚从加州空军学院毕业就被分配到了欧洲战场。和他回美国后添油加醋描述的“痛击纳粹、拯救平民，是整个亚欧大陆的英雄”不太一样的是，他在欧洲的第一次行动就不太顺利。他和他的僚机在明斯克失联，阿尔弗雷德带着他的F-31迫降在了广袤的俄罗斯腹地。他抛弃了漏油的战机，尽可能多地带上了他的补给，然后孤零零地沿着库尔斯克-奥廖尔铁路沿线寻找附近的城镇，所到之处无不被抢先一步的德军焚烧为废墟空城。阿尔弗雷德渐渐意识到，俄罗斯的冬天真的可以冻死一切，不仅是有生命的草木，还包括希望和恐惧。

也许英雄真的有上帝带给他的好运，阿尔弗雷德在迫降的那个下午遇到了几个平民。他试图用来欧洲前两周临时学的俄语解释他是美国人——苏联的盟友，“я（我），”阿尔弗雷德指着他胸口的美国国旗，用夸张的姿势比划，“American，”他又急又紧张，似乎是俄罗斯的严寒冻坏了他的语言能力，他吞了口水润了润干涩的嗓子，强迫自己露出笑容，“达瓦里希。”

好在那群哥萨克人弄懂了他的意思，并足够友善地引导他来到了一处尚未被德国人毁坏干净的银行。阿尔弗雷德坐在潮湿的地面上，蜷成一团，脑袋埋在轰炸机夹克里。他的眉毛上结了层霜，藏在皮手套里的手指因为湿冷冻出了冻疮，像是被刀割一样隐隐作痛。阿尔弗雷德回忆起了他的家乡南加州——明媚的阳光、圣莫妮卡海滩、活泼骄矜的美国甜心。十九岁的小英雄在这一刻疯狂地想念他的祖国、他的家乡——万花筒一样的“天使之城”，那里有绚烂繁复的好莱坞，充斥着音乐与欢笑，似乎永远不会被卷入炮火纷飞的战场。

而俄罗斯的一切都是灰蒙蒙的，包括那些抽象的东西，快乐、微笑和一切正面的映像都被这片北方冻土覆盖。从阿尔弗雷德有限的文学储备和刻板印象中，俄罗斯文学艺术只有晦涩难懂的诗歌、被红色[]恐怖支配的压抑艺术家，就像俄罗斯民众一样苦大仇深。

阿尔弗雷德等来了一小队苏联红军。苏联军人们沉默地注视着他，用枪抵着他的后背逼他站起来。阿尔弗雷德从即将着火的飞机里逃出来时只记得带上食物和保暖袋，把防身的武器全忘在了漏油的飞机上。三个苏联人把阿尔弗雷德从头到尾地摸了个遍，毫不尊重美国人的隐私，就连裤裆也没放过。

“你们对德国人也是这样吗？”年轻的美国空军不满地提高声音。替阿尔弗雷德搜身的苏联军人把他的狗牌交给了一位穿着上尉制服的青年，上尉上前一步，冷漠地打量阿尔弗雷德，一只手松松地揪住他的衣领，另一只手还握着他的步枪。

“是你把飞机停在铁路旁的吗？”苏联上尉用英文问，他的语速很慢，发音算是标准。

“是我哦，来自美利坚的英雄，”阿尔弗雷德挺了挺胸膛，“来替你们这些大鼻子北极熊收拾那群德国法西斯。”

苏联上尉笑了起来，阿尔弗雷德在这时不合时宜地欣赏起他。近距离看上去，这位上尉实在生的漂亮，皮肤白嫩光滑，五官秀丽精致，和其他俄罗斯男人一样鼻梁高挺，体格强壮，但军帽下的娃娃脸和厚重的金发让他看上去像个孩童。苏联上尉用那双清澈得惊人的紫色眼睛望着他，甚至微笑都带着和刚才截然不同的天真。

“看来你的任务失败啦，美国人。”苏联上尉用堪称天真的软糯语气讽刺，把阿尔弗雷德的狗牌扔进了他的怀里。

“还说不好呢。”阿尔弗雷德不满地嘟囔。

“最近的美国空军基地离这儿还有六百多公里，在西边的阿列克谢夫卡。”苏联上尉说，有些刻意地掩饰他说英语时的大舌音，“你需要坐火车过去。我们也准备向西边支援库尔斯克中央集团军，你可以和我们一起向西走。只要遇上向西边开的火车，你就可以坐上那列火车过去。我们会为你发一封电报，到了阿列克谢夫卡后，会有人来接你。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“行啊。”他的皮靴进了不少雪水，已经冻到脚快失去知觉了。

“行啊，”苏联上尉重复道，似乎没有注意到冷得缩起肩膀的阿尔弗雷德，刚才还挂在脸上的笑容也不见了，和其他苏联军人一样表情冷漠，“那跟我们走吧，美利坚的小英雄。”

 

***

 

阿尔弗雷德跟着那群苏联军人去了他们的补给站。苏联军人们一路上都很沉默，路上连闲聊都没有，只是苦大仇深地迈步向前。站内的温度并没有比外面高多少，为了节约电能，房间只开了几盏昏黄的日光灯，里面的环境十分阴暗潮湿，烟草味和酒味混在一起，地毯上粘着泥土、血渍和污水。但阿尔弗雷德不敢奢求更多，至少他免掉了在俄罗斯冬天的室外过夜的命运。他被带去了医务室，医疗官拧着眉头为他检查，最后只给了他一些治冻伤的药膏。

俄国人。阿尔弗雷德心想，朝医疗官狠狠地打了个喷嚏，还真是不怎么讨人喜欢。

苏联上尉把他引进一个可以容纳一张床和一个小沙发的小房间，替他升上火炉后便离开了。等他再次回来时，手里多了一杯冒着芬芳蒸汽的茶。阿尔弗雷德接过苏联人的好意，脱掉皮手套，捂着茶缸取暖，他很累，但并不是很困。他靴子也没脱就盘腿坐在了床上，用冰冷厚重的白色被子包裹住自己，试图与苏联上尉搭话。他问到了那位苏联上尉的名字：伊万·斯捷潘诺维奇·布拉金斯基——无趣至极，一百个俄罗斯男人里就有至少十个伊万。阿尔弗雷德这样评价，上尉没有回应。阿尔弗雷德又问他今天是不是睡在这里。

布拉金斯基露出了一丝疲惫的笑容，翻了下眼珠，“是的。这儿一个星期前还是费奥多尔·卡波夫中尉的房间。”

阿尔弗雷德把火炉拉得离他更近了一些，有些粗鲁地脱下靴子放在旁边烘干，布拉金斯基只是抿着嘴唇沉默地看他。“卡波夫中尉呢，被调走了吗？”阿尔弗雷德满不在乎地问道。

“流弹弄瞎了他的眼睛后，就被送走了。”布拉金斯基平静地回答，好像只是在阐述他晚上吃了什么。

阿尔弗雷德楞了一下，虽然他与他的僚机失散，但年轻的空军尚未体验过亲眼看见盟友因为战争丧命的场面，他更愿意相信他的僚机和他一样足够好运地遇上能帮助他的盟军，现在像阿尔一样活蹦乱跳。电影开场前的宣传片也只强调了联盟在欧洲、在太平洋的困窘，却从未让任何人看到战争对有血有肉的个体真实的伤害，“我很抱歉。”他干巴巴地说。

布拉金斯基松了松他的围巾，站起了身，声音小得像是在自言自语，“我该走了。”

阿尔弗雷德没来由地觉得舌头发干。他清楚地知道在这场战争中士兵的地位——空军的平均寿命只有十一天，如果他没有在今天被苏联红军发现的话，适应了加州温暖宜人气候的他只会很快冻死在俄罗斯的广袤冻土上，别说成为整个亚欧大陆的英雄了，兴许连华盛顿的纪念碑上都不会有他的名字。

他从口袋里掏出一块黑巧克力，用嘴撕开包装，含着巧克力躺在床上。苦涩带甜的滋味在他嘴里化开，想到他躺着的这张床之前的主人，床上还散发着淡淡的酒味，年轻的美国男孩有些黯然。他抱着对从未谋面的卡波夫中尉的惋惜陷入睡眠，但睡得并不安稳，房间太冷，炭火在凌晨时也烧得差不多了，阿尔弗雷德在沉睡中都冷得牙齿打架。他先是梦到了被烧成一片废墟的乌克兰农场，又梦到了灯红酒绿的洛杉矶。穿着靓丽的男女在来来往往，德国人和日本人站在欧维拉街的中央，不怀好意地冲他笑，好像是在耀武扬威。

 

***

 

第二天拂晓，阿尔弗雷德跟随那群准备前往支援中央集团军的苏联红军向西边出发。他在保暖夹克外又套了一件苏联军大衣，这让他看上去非常臃肿，也让他在表面上看上去融入了这群苏联人。有几个苏联人在相互使眼色，好像是在怀疑他，刻意地与他保持距离。阿尔弗雷德原以为可以通过盟友之间的同志情谊与他们拉近关系，但他想错了，俄罗斯人在陌生人面前往往很矜持。

阿尔弗雷德寸步不离苏联上尉，不仅是因为他是这队苏联人里唯一一个会说英语的，而且布拉金斯基长得足够赏心悦目——对接触蓝天的空军来说，在苦寒中行军是痛苦压抑的，看一些漂亮的东西至少会让人心情短暂的愉悦。阿尔弗雷德渐渐挖掘出了布拉金斯基身上的矛盾气质：他强壮得像头熊，是个货真价实的俄罗斯硬汉，但有与之不匹配的清秀忧郁的脸庞；他看上去爱笑且懂礼貌，但似乎所有人都怕他。阿尔弗雷德想到了他的教官、一位名叫弗朗西斯·波洛伏瓦的法国男人在酒吧里吹嘘过的，俄罗斯人总是自带苦大仇深的气质和自毁情节，却与西欧其他国家相去甚远，他从俄罗斯人的文学艺术调侃到了斯大林的铁腕政治，当时的阿尔弗雷德正在玩扑克，对法国人提的这些都不感兴趣，只记得醉醺醺的法国人在喝了第四杯杜松子酒后做了一个很挖苦的比喻：“德国是整个欧洲的男人，俄国却是整个欧洲的女人。”

在休息的间隙，阿尔弗雷德向东边眺望铁路，只看到广袤贫瘠的冻土和更远处茂密的针叶林，没有发现有火车开来的迹象。他有些失落地挨着布拉金斯基坐下，开了一罐宝贝的午餐肉罐头，却递给了东欧人，试图讨好他。因为阿尔知道美军的补给相对于苏联人来说有多么的奢侈阔绰，这也是一种卖弄。

布拉金斯基偏头看他，太阳光的照射下，他的瞳色更浅了一些，金黄色的长睫毛像蝴蝶一样抖动，阿尔弗雷德忍不住屏住呼吸。东欧人露出了一个看似真情流露的温柔笑容，但毫不掩饰他语气里的讥讽，“从飞机上下来后你忘了带防身的武器，倒记得带上了不少食物啊。”

阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了一声，理直气壮地说，“补充热量很重要。”

布拉金斯基没有接那份午餐肉罐头。他把垂在眼前的一缕金发塞进了帽子里，轻飘飘地回应，“对于像你这样体型的美国人来说，补充热量确实很重要。”

苏联人在直白地调侃他胖，阿尔弗雷德气得冷笑了一声，感觉自己一片真心被错付，此刻的心情就像毕业舞会那天没能邀请到全校最漂亮的艾丽卡和他跳舞一样沮丧又愤怒。布拉金斯基从大衣口袋里掏出用铁盒装着的香烟，是廉价的苏联国产，包装盒上印着列宁的雕像。他将一根烟叼在嘴里，但点燃香烟的过程中出了点小意外，布拉金斯基不小心把火柴盒掉在了雪地里，火柴盒的砂纸被雪水弄湿了。

抽不成烟的苏联人想把烟和火柴重新放回口袋，被阿尔弗雷德拦住了他的动作。他从布拉金斯基的手中抽过火柴盒，露出了灿烂友好的笑容，“我来吧，同志。”他从火柴盒里再拿了几根火柴叠放在一起，火柴头整齐的排放成一排，另一根单独的火柴和这堆火柴头对头平放。他将单独的火柴自下而上地用力旋转，“啪”一声，火柴燃烧起来了。

阿尔弗雷德炫耀地挑起眉毛，凑到布拉金斯基跟前替他点燃嘴里的香烟。他们两个离得那么近，额头几乎要碰在一起。布拉金斯基用他那双紫色的眼睛温柔地注视着他，叼着香烟的薄唇带着笑意。阿尔弗雷德并不想打破这个与苏联同志间有些暧昧的氛围，甚至还想伸手摸一摸苏联同志的脸。直到他感受到了手套上不同寻常的热气，并闻到了皮革被烧焦的味道。

阿尔弗雷德赶紧把那根快烧完的火柴扔在地上，他的左手的皮革手套中指的位置被烧出了一个洞。布拉金斯基的笑意更深了，阿尔弗雷德怀疑，眼前坏心眼的苏联人是在刻意卖弄风情，借以作弄他这位形单影只、无助可怜的美国人。他气得直磨牙，像只炸毛的小狮子。

 

阿尔弗雷德在单调的行军中找到了一种乐趣，就是试图用语言讽刺和攻击那位捉弄过他的苏联人，而布拉金斯基用沉默和偶尔的微笑敷衍他，好像他和其他苏联军人一样听不懂英语。阿尔弗雷德锲而不舍，他觉得自己这样子很蠢，回应他聒噪的只有靴子踩着雪的吱吱作响。

 

***

 

跟随苏联人行军的第二个晚上，阿尔弗雷德才算是和那位苏联上尉有了一次真正的交流。奔赴前线的苏联军队在夜晚扎营休息。阿尔弗雷德咽下了一个苏联人给他的有雪松香气的黑面包，但肚子还是空落落的，又吃了一包他自己带的牛肉干，借了一点其他人烧的热水泡融了他随身携带的可可粉——亚瑟也经常为他泡可可喝，尽管他更喜欢喝茶，但柯克兰阿姨总会纵容小阿尔，在家里替他准备一些可可粉。阿尔弗雷德从没料到自己会在这个时候想起那位检察官家庭出身、公学毕业的表哥亚瑟·柯克兰，兴许是因为亚瑟是他在世的唯一亲人，这样一想，他那不讨喜的刻板性格在此时也变得格外令人怀念。亚瑟是不是也会在英国挂念他？阿尔弗雷德喝了一口热可可，美军特供的可可粉比柯克兰家的要甜太多。

“伊万，你有家人吗？”坐在他旁边的苏联人扭头看他，阿尔弗雷德继续说了下去，也许布拉金斯基会像之前一样无视他，但这无关紧要，阿尔弗雷德迫切地想要倾诉，“我有一个表哥，在英国。他是一个理学博士，脑袋瓜相当灵光，和我完全相反。我不知道他现在具体在哪儿，兴许还在剑桥，也有可能在为外交部工作。”阿尔弗雷德喋喋不休，手指在轻轻发抖，他担心自己快要控制不住他的情绪了，“他反对我当空军，在电话里、信里指责我，勒令我去读大学，所以我一气之下断了和他的信件往来，”阿尔弗雷德动了动喉结，有些说不下去了，“而我很想念他……”

“我有一个姐姐和一个妹妹，冬妮娅和娜塔莉亚，我们都在莫斯科出生长大。”布拉金斯基轻轻地说，动了动身体，和阿尔弗雷德挨得更近了些。不知道他这么做是不是有意的，但多少还是给阿尔弗雷德带来了一点安慰， “冬妮娅和我们的母亲一样做了一名医生，她温柔体贴，又不软弱，有很多小伙子爱她。她留在莫斯科做卫生员，帮忙抢救受伤的战士，在弹尽粮绝的时候，端着步枪和刀像男人一样同德国人巷战。” 

布拉金斯基往火堆里加了一把柴，提到家人时，苏联人笑得非常温柔，“我们的妹妹，小娜塔莎，和你差不多大，已经是个出色的芭蕾舞蹈家了。她很漂亮，但性格太强势了，从小就非常粘我。在她刚获得莫斯科大剧院芭蕾舞团的一个位置后，德国人就打了过来，之后我也被征召，所以一直没机会看到她在莫斯科大剧院演出。我很想亲一亲冬妮娅的脸颊，告诉她我为她骄傲；也很想坐在剧院的前排，看一次娜塔莉亚的演出。”

这是布拉金斯基第一次同阿尔弗雷德说这么多话，他没有面无表情或者只挂着冷淡疏离的微笑，而是真正拥有了情绪，不再像一尊毫无欲望的东正教弥赛亚雕像。阿尔弗雷德被打动了，他不知道苏联人会怎么表示安慰和友好，所以大胆地选择伸手搂了一下布拉金斯基的肩膀，“你会再见到她们的。”阿尔弗雷德认真地说，忍不住又重复了一遍，“一定会的。”

“真的会吗？”布拉金斯基小声地反问。从阿尔弗雷德的角度看过去，苏联人一直带着围巾的脖子露出了一小截像蛇一般的长而丑陋的伤疤，他不敢想象布拉金斯基在当时受了多严重的伤，也许他被笨重军服包裹下的肉体会有更多的伤疤与淤青，一定是阿尔弗雷德难以想象的痛苦与绝望。这支苏联部队的目的地是西边的库尔斯克，在苏联惨烈地险胜了那场斯大林格勒保卫战之后，德意志正策划一起激烈的反攻，并计划动用最精锐的坦克部队。不断有人们走上前线，战斗并且死去。想到这里，阿尔弗雷德有一些失落。

“我们来说一说开心的事吧。”阿尔弗雷德一口气喝干了水缸里的热可可，“电影怎么样，你爱看电影吗，伊万？我的家乡就是好莱坞的所在地——那是个拍电影的地方，买咖啡时都能碰上一两个电影明星。有时候，和你擦肩而过的人，很可能会出现在荧幕里做电影明星。”

阿尔弗雷德想向苏联人介绍所有他看过的电影，但是又怕苏联人不感兴趣，像之前那样不再理他。他太想讨好苏联人了，简直就像试图吸引最漂亮的拉拉队队长注意到他。然而伊万·布拉金斯基不是会主动的拉拉队队长，他是一个六英尺高的苏联军官。也就意味着，阿尔弗雷德无法利用浮夸的赞美和甜言蜜语吸引到他的注意力，他做不了苏联人的卡萨诺瓦。

布拉金斯基果然不感兴趣地偏过了头。阿尔弗雷德有些挫败，于是有些口不择言：“社会主义会有什么娱乐活动？去剧院听合唱团一遍遍唱《国际歌》，还是聚在一块儿研读《列宁文选》？”

“没你想象中的那么狭隘，美国人。我的外祖母偶尔会带我们去看歌剧，剧院的票价很便宜，对学生免费。放学以后，我，冬妮娅还有娜塔莉亚会互相帮忙抢最前排的位置，看得最多的是《叶普盖尼·奥涅金》。”出乎阿尔弗雷德的预料，布拉金斯基回答了这个问题，“剧院里面不会一遍遍放国际歌，只有开党支部会议时才会让所有党员跟着唱。彼得罗夫大剧院每天都有音乐会，柴可夫斯基，格林卡，哈恰图良……总书记同志很喜欢肖斯塔科维奇，收音机里总是一遍又一遍地放他的《第五交响曲》。”

布拉金斯基似乎有一个还算快乐的童年。阿尔弗雷德忍不住在脑海里描绘这个苏联人和家人相处的样子，他有一个外祖母，两个姐妹，也许他们需要排队买面包，但至少比阿尔弗雷德孤零零的童年幸福多了，“我从来没见过我的祖母。”阿尔弗雷德的语气里有他自己都没察觉的羡慕。

“她是一位典型的劳动妇女。沉默，坚韧，不服输，是个虔诚的东正教信徒。我是在苏维埃政权成立后出身的，但她还是坚持带我去了教堂受洗。”苏联人从他的围巾里掏出一个十字架项链，阿尔弗雷德凑近去看，布拉金斯基抬眼看他，笑了一下，又把项链收回去了。

东欧人的这一笑让阿尔弗雷德有些飘飘然，谁说苏联同志就不会懂情调？有那么一会儿，阿尔弗雷德全部的注意力都集中在苏联人漂亮罕见的紫色眼珠上，他用上了全部的自制力，才忍住没有再凑近一些亲一口苏联人细腻得看不见毛孔的脸。而残酷的苏联同志冲他笑了笑，用力掰开阿尔弗雷德的手，将他推远一些。

“去休息吧，琼斯。”布拉金斯基的语气像是在哄小孩子。

阿尔弗雷德问道，“那你呢？”

“我要守夜。”

“那我想和你待在一起。”

苏联人把手放在膝盖上，温柔地叹气，甚至没看他，“可我不想再听你讲聒噪的英语了。”

“既然这样，我现在陪了你，明天就没精力在你耳边说英文了。”阿尔弗雷德振振有词，“怎么样，伊万，让我陪你吧。如果你不想和我说话的话，”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，“我可以唱歌。”

布拉金斯基看他的眼神就像看一个疯子。阿尔弗雷德不管不顾地清了清嗓子，小声地唱了一曲《星条旗永不落》。然而苏联人依然是一个表情。

阿尔弗雷德有些迷惑，“你知道我刚才唱的是什么吗？”布拉金斯基诚实地摇头，以为自己国家是世界中心的美国人忽然明白了，不是所有人都知道他们的国歌怎么唱。

“我唱的是美国的国歌，叫做《星条旗永不落》。”

“哦，听上去非常地，”苏联人评价，“资本主义啊。”

“我们是《星条旗永不落》，你们苏联是《牢不可破的联盟》。自由女神和你们伟大的祖国母亲，不觉得我们的国家很般配吗，伊万？”布拉金斯基对此回应了一个不赞同的冷笑，而阿尔弗雷德自顾自地说了下去，“一个是最强大的社会主义国家，另一个是最强大的资本主义国家。还有罗斯福和斯大林，两个理念背道而驰的伟大领导人。伊万，我读过斯大林文选，不得不说，我觉得他干得不坏，除了对待他的同志们残酷了点。”

“再说下去，琼斯，”布拉金斯基脸上的笑意更深了，声音柔软温和，放在膝盖上的手掌攥成了一团，“我会打碎你那一口漂亮的牙。”

然而不懂得适可而止是阿尔弗雷德为数不多的“优点”之一，“作为交换，伊万，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你也应该替我唱首歌，作为，”他搭上布拉金斯基的腰，被苏联人粗鲁地拨开，“美苏友谊的见证。”

“不。”不出阿尔弗雷德所料，苏联人干脆地拒绝了。

“来嘛，伊万，你有一副好嗓子。”阿尔弗雷德央求道，“你唱歌一定很好听。”

布拉金斯基不快地审视他。那双漂亮的紫色眼睛让阿尔弗雷德决心得寸进尺，“那你亲我一下。”

“什么？”

“亲我一下，或者为我唱一首歌。”一个来自苏联上尉的亲吻，或者听到他的唱歌，阿尔弗雷德心想，不管得到哪一个，他都不算亏。

于是阿尔弗雷德得到了一个打在他鼻子上的拳头。

“暴力狂俄国人。”阿尔弗雷德含糊不清地嘟囔，仰头用草纸止住鼻血。苏联人绝对对他手下留情了，他自我安慰，至少他的鼻子还没有骨折。

“这是你自找的，琼斯。”东欧人说，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，像个收到了糖果的小孩子。阿尔弗雷德直直地看着他，连疼都忘了，一瞬间就原谅了他。

 

***

 

阿尔弗雷德在第四天如愿以偿地听到了苏联人唱歌。他依然和苏联军队待在一片白桦林中，那天难得的出了太阳，没有风，但依然冷得刺骨，安静得像一张默片。树枝上的雪因为重量掉了下来，砸在垫脚向远处铁路方向看的美国人身上。始终没有火车经过，阿尔弗雷德甚至开始怀疑苏联人骗了他，如果按照这个速度走下去，起码还要三个月才会到美国空军基地所在的阿列克谢夫卡。

阿尔弗雷德当然很想离开这群由苏联军人组成的钢铁洪流，属于他的应该是蓝天。阿尔弗雷德在这里格格不入，尝试用苏联人的AK步枪时都差点被后坐力震得摔倒。但他并不想就这样毫无收获的一走了之，在离开之前，阿尔弗雷德想听布拉金斯基为他唱一首歌，并且给他一个吻，或者将自己的吻留在他的脸上。

随行的一位红军战士掏出口琴吹奏了一段旋律，过了一会儿，军队里有人跟着哼唱了起来，然后更多的人加入了。头一次，阿尔弗雷德在这支苏联部队上感受到了一股澎湃向上的生气，阳光照在雪地上，就像铺了一层碎金，阿尔弗雷德为眼前的画面感到一阵心悸，好像从今天开始，他才真正认知到了俄国人究竟是什么样。

阿尔弗雷德看了一眼坐在旁边的苏联上尉，布拉金斯基面无表情地盯着他的军队，并没有跟着唱。在早上的蒙蒙雾气之中，太阳的光芒照得布拉金斯基没戴帽子的头上的亚麻色头发闪着银光，从苍白色的、因为一动不动而显得有些可怕的脸上滑过。

“你为什么不唱呢，布拉金斯基同志？”阿尔弗雷德小声问。布拉金斯基看了他一眼，没有回答，像是刚从一场噩梦中醒来。苏联人笑了一下，严寒包裹住的肃杀气息渐渐消失，留在他脸上的只有恬静和天真。

“我想听你唱歌。”阿尔弗雷德直愣愣地说，“而你却老是拒绝我，我不明白这有什么难的。你唱歌走调吗？为什么合唱的时候也不跟着一起呢？”

合唱的第二首歌结束，阿尔弗雷德也放弃等待布拉金斯基的回应，他蹲坐在雪地上无所事事地拨开杂草旁厚厚的雪，反正苏联同志又会像之前好几次那样无视掉他。“你真的想听吗？”布拉金斯基突然问道。

阿尔弗雷德没有马上反应过来，“什么？”

“如果我不答应你的话，你是不是会一直烦我？”阿尔弗雷德的表情还是呆呆地，苏联人有些愠怒，像是要用眼神掐死他，就连英语也带上了浓浓地大舌音，“那就算了，美国人。”

“不，不不不不。”阿尔弗雷德用力摇头，“我真的很想听，伊万。”他露出了一个笑容，不止一个女孩赞美过阿尔弗雷德的笑像圣塔莫尼卡沙滩的太阳，阿尔弗雷德真心实意地希望他的笑能够融化像坚冰般冷酷的斯拉夫人。他拉了拉布拉金斯基的衣袖，柔声请求，“求你了。”

不管是他笑容的魅力还是他放下身段的软磨硬泡让苏联人很受用，总之布拉金斯基放下了他的矜持。他抽掉了被阿尔弗雷德捏在手中的衣袖，另一只手轻轻地婆娑他手中步枪的金属。他嘴里轻柔地哼着一首旋律轻快的歌，嗓音比他说英语时软糯很多，像是在哄着期待地看着他的美国人入睡。

事实上，阿尔弗雷德对音乐没有太多的兴趣。亚瑟带着青春期的他去听过几次歌剧，他丝毫不给面子的在剧院里呼呼大睡；他也从不关注酒吧里的乐队唱的是布鲁斯还是爵士，除非主唱是个漂亮活泼的女孩，他都不会多看乐队一眼。听布拉金斯基哼唱时，阿尔弗雷德在心里闪过很多念头，倏忽急逝。他没有细究这些，只是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着苏联人，一种充满他心胸的新奇感情使他即迷茫又难过。

苏联人因为阿尔弗雷德的注视有些不安，草草地结束了那首歌。阿尔弗雷德有些意犹未尽，“唱得真好，伊万。”他由衷地说，“歌词的内容是什么？我猜是歌颂红军战士战无不胜，我猜对了吗，同志？”

布拉金斯基摇了摇头，“猜错了。是少女沉浸于爱情，求而不得的歌。”

阿尔弗雷德没有想到红色旗帜下成长的布拉金斯基会选择这种题材的歌，没来由地觉得羞赧——苏联人在暗示他什么吗？“这首歌叫什么名字？”

布拉金斯基说了一串俄语，想了想，翻译成了阿尔弗雷德熟悉的英文，“《红莓花儿开》。”

“哦，我记住了。”阿尔弗雷德装作认真地点头，像是在补课的中学生。又不忘补充一句，“你和少女思春完全不符合。”

布拉金斯基皱起了眉。阿尔弗雷德继续说，“没有针对你，同志。我以为社会主义不太讨论这类，”他想了想，“资本主义的腐朽堕落思想。”

“爱情不是什么腐朽思想，歌颂爱情更加不是。”苏联公民说，“它是两个灵魂的吸引，和堕落完全无关。”

“是吗？两个灵魂的吸引。”阿尔弗雷德重复，突然拉近与布拉金斯基的距离，从他的角度能够将苏联人颤抖的金色睫毛和透着惊慌的紫色眼睛尽收眼底。布拉金斯基皮肤很薄，因为措手不及产生的红晕一直蔓延到了他的脖子，阿尔弗雷德握住苏联人带着手套的手。那只手手指修长，骨节宽大，手掌在细细的颤抖，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己手中正握着一只受惊的鸟儿，他好整以暇地盯着布拉金斯基的眼睛，“包括不同国籍、相同性别的两个灵魂吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的挑衅让苏联人彻底恼怒，他单手掀翻了眼前得寸进尺的美国人，如果没有雪地做缓冲的话，阿尔弗雷德怀疑他的脊椎都会被那个彻底被激怒的北极熊摔断。他伸长四肢躺在雪地里，咯咯笑了，“你应该注意你的情绪管理，伊万，”阿尔弗雷德柔声说，看透了布拉金斯基藏在愤怒后的惊慌，“如果你想的话，甜心，亲吻我吧。”

布拉金斯基单膝跪在雪地上，亚麻色的头发遮住了他的眼睛。他揪住美国人的衣领单手将他的上半身提起，取下了挂在他皮带上的手枪。而此时的阿尔弗雷德只是疯狂地想着该如何得到这个苏联人、如何从身体到内心完全支配这位红色暴君，以至于忽视了抵在他下巴上的枪口，不怕死地继续说，“我该如何取悦你呢，长官？”

“恬不知耻。”苏联人评价道，耳后开始发红，此时的神态在阿尔弗雷德严重像是第一次被表白的小姑娘，“不要作弄我，美国人。”

 

***

布拉金斯基这一整天都没有分给他一个眼神，阿尔弗雷德也没有继续撩拨他，像往常一样跟在他的身后。当天晚上，阿尔弗雷德走得精疲力竭，脚下的水泡与冻疮让在海滩边长大的美国人苦不堪言。他在火炉边脱下苏制军大衣，一直没有脱下过的美军轰炸机夹克皱巴巴地黏在他的身上，阿尔弗雷德摸了摸左胸口的星条旗，好像喝着可乐在沙滩沐浴西海岸的阳光是上辈子的事。

这个想法让美国人冒出一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他一点也不想被苏联红军同化——战时补给跟不上，冬天永远停不了的雪，因为寒冷而苦大仇深的俄国人，以及让舌头打结的绕口俄语。

在解开扣子时，阿尔弗雷德发现他的夹克在手肘处有一条长长的划痕，棕色的布料垂了下来。他懊恼地拉扯了两下，心疼他的空军夹克。

“粗制滥造的美国轻工。”熟悉的俄国口音的英语，他们总是会把每一个音节都带上鼻音。阿尔弗雷德扭头，伊万·布拉金斯基站在离他几步远的地方，已经解开了身上苏联军制大衣的扣子，像一只刚从冬眠中醒过来的棕熊。他在阿尔弗雷德的注视下晕乎乎地笑了起来，眼睛湿漉漉的，摇晃着坐在阿尔弗雷德身边，像小孩子一样拨弄起美国人被弄坏的军装。

阿尔弗雷德从苏联人身上闻到了浓浓的酒味。这头北极熊喝多了，阿尔弗雷德得出结论。“最没有资格评价轻工业的，应该是你们苏联吧。”阿尔弗雷德刻薄地说，打量着几乎靠在他臂弯上的俄国人，喝醉了的布拉金斯基脸上浮现了一点驼红，想了一秒，然后迟钝地咯咯地笑了起来，好像阿尔弗雷德说了什么笑话。

“我来替你把它缝上。”笑完，布拉金斯基从口袋里掏出针线包，往阿尔弗雷德手上塞了一个手电筒，“帮我拿着这个。”

美国空军举着手电筒，苏联同志穿针引线，帮助落单的美国盟友给衣服打补丁。场面诡异，但在篝火边有一种别样的温馨，充分体现了国际主义精神，值得作为美军的官方宣传片：美利坚男儿离开家乡来到异国，会遇到热心又漂亮的俄国人替你缝衣服。布拉金斯基用牙齿咬着线，眯着眼睛让线熟练地穿过针孔，好像把这个工作做过了几百次。

“你为什么会做针线活？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问。正在替他衣服缝针的苏联人困惑地拧紧了眉头，阿尔解释，“你说过你有一个外祖母，还有一个姐姐。”

布拉金斯基想了一会儿才弄明白阿尔弗雷德的意思，“妇女和我们男性没有区别，同志。”苏联人用牙齿咬断了线，身体力行地证明着这句话，“我妹妹的练习服都是我替她缝的。我的外祖母眼睛不好，姐姐独自去了基辅读大学，作为家里唯一的男性，我得承担起家庭的责任。”

“你好像从没提过你的父母。”

“因为没什么好说的，我也没有和任何人提过有关我父母的事。”

“你可以和我说啊，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德劝诱，“你看，我是美国人，一句俄语也不会讲，马上就要离开这里回我的美军基地，你觉得我会告诉谁呢？”

布拉金斯基停下手上缝线的动作，阿尔弗雷德有些害怕苏联人会愤怒地起身一走了之，他赶紧补充，“你不愿意说也没关系……”

“我的父亲叫斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，在克里姆林宫工作过一段时间。”布拉金斯基缓缓开口，“在当时的所有人眼里，他一直都是苏维埃母亲的好儿子，党忠诚的干部，如果不出意外，他的政途会一路青云直上。我们一家当时住在克里姆林宫对面的公寓里，冬天会有不间断的供暖，从来不需要排队买面包，分给我们的红肠都是全国最好的。”

“然后呢，发生了什么？”

也许是酒精的作用，布拉金斯基对美国人毫无隐瞒，“在他的长官被秘密处决之后，父亲藏着的秘密被被内务委员会揭发了，他曾经利用职位之便收取过贿赂。听上去可能有些荒唐，他的沙俄贵族血统也成为了他没有与‘特权阶级’划清界限的罪证。他被剥夺了党籍，撤销一切职务，被发配到了东边。然后，他在出发的前一天趁看守不注意吞摔碎的灯泡自杀。而父亲的罪行是他最爱的女人、我们的母亲揭发的。他到死也不知道这些。对他来说，这也许算是好事。”

阿尔弗雷德猜想斯捷潘的遭遇源于那场苏联肃反运动。作为旁观者的美国媒体有针对性地描绘了斯大林上台后的极权统治手段，将其描述为一个独裁的红色魔鬼。不过，当年遭受金融风暴的美国本土的情况也并没有好上多少，华尔街的金融泡沫使企业破产倒闭，每天都有人因为欠下巨额债务从高楼跳下。

这是阿尔弗雷德第一次听到经历过那段风声鹤唳日子的苏联人的叙述那段历史，“我对你父亲的遭遇感到抱歉。”他诚恳的说，想了想，忍不住问，“那你的父亲真的有罪吗？”

布拉金斯基停下了缝衣服的动作，呼吸中都是酒气，“他把自己的利益放在了国家之上。”

“这有罪吗？”阿尔弗雷德反问。

“对普通人来说，也许没有。对他那个地位的人来说，就不一样了。”布拉金斯基轻轻地回答，“我说过，我们一家在那之前都没有排队买过面包。我们都活在由理想主义编织而成的梦境里，如果不是德国撕毁苏德互不侵犯条约的话，苏联人可以一直生活在‘劳动建设祖国’的信念之中，每个人都为劳动光荣，人人都是平等的。而平等的前提，需要牺牲自己的利益。”

阿尔弗雷德对苏联人的价值观感到费解，“你们俄国人都是疯子。”美国人评价，“如果让我牺牲个人意志生活在苏联，那我宁愿挨枪子也不愿意待下去。”

布拉金斯基对此保持沉默，继续着手下的针线活。他的表情很专注，手法相当细致，鼻子上冒出了一些细密的汗。阿尔弗雷德举着手电筒的手稍微有些发酸，他询问道，“在你父亲……的时候，你多大？”

“十四岁。”

“哇哦，”阿尔弗雷德试图在脑海里想象十四岁的布拉金斯基为了有姐妹和外祖母的家庭四处奔波的样子，“你一定度过了一段很艰难的时光。”

“我能理解他们为什么恨我，”布拉金斯基揉了揉有些酸疼的眼睛，继续埋头缝补丁，“他们需要一个憎恨的对象，而且腐败分子的儿子没有抗议的资格。”

“我以为你有一个值得我艳羡的童年。”阿尔弗雷德说，闻到苏联人身上更重的酒气。他不知道布拉金斯基从哪里弄到的酒精，凭借对俄罗斯的刻板印象，俄罗斯人总是倾向于饮酒过度，行军路上都不会缺少伏特加，“我从未见过父母，十岁前辗转生活于各式各样的寄宿家庭。”他断断续续地回忆起公寓里脱落的墙纸，总是吵架的墨西哥邻居，扶手生锈的消防楼梯……他已经记不太清了，也不太愿意去回想。

布拉金斯基咬掉线头，系了一个死结，满意地欣赏起自己为美国人打的补丁，得意洋洋地宣布，“弄好了。”他抬起头，揉了揉自己的腿，“你小时候是什么样的？”

“我吗？和现在完全不一样，那时候的我又矮又小，看上去瘦巴巴的。金融风暴之下，寄宿家庭和社工都不会管我的死活，为了能够吃上一顿饱饭，我还得去码头上干活。”阿尔弗雷德回忆，伸手帮助苏联人按摩他的大腿，作为苏联人为他缝衣服的回敬。布拉金斯基太高了，两条腿必须蜷成一团，阿尔弗雷德干脆把它们抱在自己怀里。被军装包裹的大腿肌肉紧实，手感柔软，阿尔弗雷德让自己集中注意力，“某天半夜，我看见有人往海水里倒卖不出去的可口可乐，所以我偷偷留了整整一箱。”

苏联人听到这里有些不理解，“为什么卖不出去就要倒掉？”

“因为生产过剩，他们又不愿意降价。”

“在我们国家，”苏联人说，“这是一种犯罪。”

“别打岔，同志。”阿尔弗雷德关掉了手电筒，行军帐篷重回黑暗。此刻的布拉金斯基像是从森林里闯进他帐篷的棕熊，破坏力强大，性格单纯，难得地接受了人类的爱抚，阿尔弗雷德得继续讨好他，于是不遗余力地进行着手中按摩的动作，“我在那一晚上喝光了那十二瓶可乐，肚子鼓成一团，然后在马桶边吐得昏天黑地。从那天开始，我以为我再也不会碰甜饮料了。但是现在，我最爱的饮料还是可乐汽水，还有其他甜的软饮料。就算是和同伴去酒吧，我也会让他们在我的酒里面多放蜂蜜。”

苏联人不声不响，阿尔弗雷德怀疑他睡着了，然而扭头看到的布拉金斯基正面无表情地盯着火堆，罕见的紫罗兰色的瞳孔融入了火光，看上去有些微微发红。

“在十三岁那年，我在英国的亲戚柯克兰一家找到了我。”阿尔弗雷德用眼神描绘苏联人精致的侧脸，继续说，“我在英国待了几年，一开始住在伦敦，后来搬去了剑桥镇，亚瑟——我的表哥——把我塞进了他读过的公学，学希腊文，学曲棍球，学那些惺惺作态的贵族做派。没有待半年我就又回到了美国，比起做一位严于律己的老牌英国绅士，我觉得还是更爱尊重自由意志美利坚。”

苏联人从喉咙里软软地哼了一声，不知道是享受阿尔弗雷德的按摩还是回应他刚刚说的话。此时的大鼻子熊非常温顺，丝毫不见白天情绪失控的影子。阿尔弗雷德得寸进尺地婆娑布拉金斯基的小腿，苏联人依然一动不动。

两个人安静地偎依在一起好一会儿，阿尔弗雷德动了动他手套下的手指，感觉它们快结冰了。“俄罗斯真的很冷，”美国人忍不住打破沉默，“我在西海岸的南加州长大，开车半个小时就是沙滩，就算是冬天也可以穿泳装在沙滩边晒太阳。在来这里前，我去过最冷的地方是伦敦，那里天天下雨，天色雾蒙蒙的，阴沉地让人压抑。而俄罗斯……好像把所有东西都冻死在雪里了，寒冷得令人绝望。”

“能生活在温暖的地方真好啊，”喝醉的苏联人含糊地说，说英语时的大舌音更重了，听上去懒散又软糯，像是在撒娇，“在我还小的时候，有一年冬天，父亲带我们去了索契的疗养院过冬。那里和莫斯科纬度差不多，但温度天差地别。北部的高加索山挡住了西伯利亚的寒风，南部的黑海吹来温暖的海风，可以只穿一件大衣就在海滩边撒欢。疗养院旁边有一片很大的向日葵花田，富饶美丽，明媚动人，每一束都比我的人要高，我一来到那里，就被迷住了，原来不是所有地方都像莫斯科那样，一到冬天就会又干又冷，也没有向日葵这样漂亮明艳的花。我想一辈子生活在那里。”

“那你一定会喜欢南加州的，我可以带你去我的家乡洛杉矶，沿66号公路一路开到圣莫妮卡沙滩，那里有加州不打折的阳光。到了夏天，那里都会人满为患，每一份加州的阳光海滩都会让你甜得融化，你会下定决心赖在‘天使之城’的。哦还有，你很喜欢向日葵对吧，伊万？加州有不少向日葵花田，在那里，向日葵不是什么稀奇的东西，你喜欢的话可以在花店免费得到一大堆。”

阿尔弗雷德喋喋不休地向苏联人描述他记忆里南加州，告诉他那里有令人陶醉的一望无际的蓝色大海和成群飞翔的海鸥，希望生长在严寒冻土之上的苏联人也能感受到圣莫妮卡海滩号称的全球最美的落日。他用语言绘声绘色地把南加州的景色全部展示给布拉金斯基，说得口干舌燥，东欧人很专注地看着他，在昏暗的火光下，罕见的紫色眼睛像西伯利亚冬季结冰的湖泊。

最后，他说完了。有一瞬间，他心里涌上了一种难以名状的空虚，那种陌生的新奇感情潮水一样聚集在他的胃里，让他又欢愉又难过，就像一个醉汉在雪地里和伏特加，放纵快活，不知道什么时候会倒下冻死在雪地里。除了火堆燃烧的噼啪作响声以外，针叶林比以往更加安静，东欧人的脸在半明半灭的火光下显得柔和而美丽。阿尔弗雷德现在最不想要的，就是把这现在牢牢地刻在脑子里，他不想在余生时不时回忆起这一刻的东欧人，以及他对东欧人陌生又强烈的感情。

阿尔弗雷德沉浸在这种滑稽又情动的氛围里，不知所措地抓住布拉金斯基的手，轻轻揉开，攥在手里。东欧人为了给他缝衣服没有戴手套，他的手骨节宽大，手心柔软，虎口和指腹都有一层茧，掌心像冰块一样冷。他轻轻地抚摸它们，希望能记住布拉金斯基手心复杂的纹路。阿尔弗雷德动了动喉结，相信自己此刻看上去已经把欲望赤裸裸地刻在了脸上，“伊万，你想知道加州阳光的味道吗？”

他指了指自己的嘴唇，笑得非常狡猾，“亲我一下，你就知道了。”

所有的喧嚣都消失了，就连火光都暗淡了下来。只有两种结果，阿尔弗雷德猜测，一种是东欧人气急败坏，再次殴打他，他那么强壮，一定可以把自己撕成两半；另一种是像以前一样漠不关心地冷笑，沉默地拒绝他。

然而，喝醉的东欧人和平时不太一样，他像被蛊惑了一样凑近了一点，像只小狗一样嗅了嗅他的味道，鼻尖皱起来的样子十分可爱。阿尔弗雷德揪住他的羊毛围巾，轻轻用力把他拉近，带着一种较真的神情俯下身去，开始轻轻噬咬布拉金斯基干燥柔软的嘴唇。

布拉金斯基的身体僵硬了起来，被握住的手在细细的颤抖。阿尔弗雷德轻轻按摩他的头发安抚他，感受他口腔里浓郁的酒味，像是吞下了一团火种，从他的喉管一直烧到他的内脏。他的动作开始粗暴起来，用舌头撬开东欧人的牙齿，引导东欧人回应他的动作，把对方动情的呜咽堵在了亲吻里。

直到东欧人呼吸开始急促，阿尔弗雷德才舍得放开他。他在最后轻轻咬了一口布拉金斯基的下嘴唇，忍不住像对待小男孩一样宠溺地对他说话，“我亲爱的，”他又亲了一下伊万光滑的侧脸，“甜心。”

酒精把东欧人泡的软乎乎的，他趴在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，贴在耳边带着一点小小的不满要求道，“不要这样叫我。”

“那我可以叫你什么？”

“如果你愿意的话，可以叫我万尼亚，或者万涅什卡。我希望我的朋友能这样叫我，但我没有朋友。他们要么怕我，要么恨我。”

阿尔弗雷德让他们的额头相抵，东欧人温热的呼吸拂过他的鼻尖，带着一丝伏特加的味道。阿尔弗雷德轻柔地抚摸着东欧人的脸，轻声说，“我不怕你，也不恨你，万尼亚。我喜欢你。”

如果在和平年代，他会对伊万·布拉金斯基产生感情吗？不，绝对不会。也许他会被布拉金斯基漂亮的脸蛋吸引一阵子，一旦了解了他的暴力倾向、情绪管理问题和扭曲的性格，阿尔弗雷德绝对会毫不留恋的一走了之。也许是这片极寒的土地孕育出的短暂的温情，如果可以，他希望把布拉金斯基藏在他的口袋里，让他远离伤痛和战争。

他继续亲吻布拉金斯基——他的东欧情人，这个认知让他的心脏泛起阵痛，他和他的万尼亚迟早会分开。阿尔弗雷德的亲吻一直从额头到鼻尖，再到嘴唇，最后拉下了东欧人的围巾，那道像蛇一样又长又狰狞的伤疤就在他眼前暴露无遗，布拉金斯基的身体僵硬了起来，阿尔弗雷德抬头看了他一眼，用大拇指小心翼翼地抚摸伤疤旁边泛青的肌肤，“一定很痛吧。”

“我忘了。”布拉金斯基露出了一个疲惫的微笑，“是在基辅，长官命令我们要用肉身挡住德国人的坦克。我当时吓得失去了全部知觉，只会握着枪接受命令。完全没有注意到自己的脖子在流血。”

阿尔弗雷德望着眼前被炉火映射着半明半暗的东欧人，低下头怜惜地亲吻布拉金斯基脖子上那道狭长的伤疤，紧紧拥抱着他，用舌头感受伤口粗糙的触感。醉意让布拉金斯基更加敏感，在密集的亲吻和抚摸中，他的呻吟和喘息像是溺水的人。布拉金斯基的另一只手插进阿尔弗雷德乱糟糟的金发中，抗拒地想要推开他。

“别怕，万尼亚，万涅什卡，”阿尔弗雷德絮絮地反复说，啃咬着东欧人脖颈和手腕处的脉搏，解开了他的军服外套，即使是在火边，布拉金斯基的皮肤也像雪一样冰凉。“相信我，万尼亚，我会好好对你的。”

十九岁的美国空军心急地解开布拉金斯基的衣服，四处摸索，他没有脱掉彼此身上的衣服，因为这里实在是太冷了。他用鼻子磨蹭着布拉金斯基肩膀上光滑柔软的皮肤，闭上眼睛，吸进了东欧人身上除了伏特加酒味外淡淡的冬青木的香。他用火热滚烫的手掌抚摸东欧人藏在军装下的柔软皮肤，感受布拉金斯基从躯干到胸部的大大小小的伤疤。阿尔弗雷德有些难过，像是有人往他胃里塞了一个拳头大小的冰块。

没有任何用作润滑的东西，在这里真正干起来显然不现实。阿尔弗雷德替东欧人口交了两次，然后喂给他他自己的精液，年轻傲慢的美国人从来没有在床笫间为任何人服务过，期间弄疼了东欧人好几次。他一边用沾满精液的手指打开对方，一边恶趣味问他，“你是处女吗，万尼亚？”被酒精和性高潮刺激得神志不清的俄国人顺从地点头，沾染了情欲的嗓子沙哑又甜腻，精致的嘴唇上还沾着他自己的精液。阿尔弗雷德忍不住再次凑上去亲吻他。润滑不够充分，阿尔弗雷德也不想在布拉金斯基喝醉的后伤害他，所以只是在他的两腿间发泄了欲望。

等他们结束时，炉火都快烧尽了。阿尔弗雷德赶在完全烧完之前加了一些木头，替他们两个人整理好衣服，然后亲了亲已经累得睡着了的布拉金斯基的头发，埋在他的脖子里，想利用自己火热的体温为他的东欧情人取暖，任凭自己进入梦乡。

 

***

 

阿尔弗雷德在黎明的时醒来，外面透露出一片灰蒙蒙的暗淡光芒，待会一定会下一场大雪。布拉金斯基侧身站在他的前面，鼻头红红的，低垂的双眼让他看上去像个小孩。阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了起来，朝他的东欧情人伸手，请求道，“万尼亚，来亲我一下。”

布拉金斯基乖巧地半跪下来，亲了一下阿尔弗雷德因为睡眠不足半闭着地眼睛，“美国人来找你了，”布拉金斯基简单地说，“你可以不用等往西边开的火车了。”

阿尔弗雷德不解地睁大眼睛。东欧人站了起来，没有做任何进一步解释。清醒的布拉金斯基又像一个典型的俄罗斯人了——寡言少语，矜持冷漠。阿尔弗雷德又气又委屈。他沉默地起身，把轰炸机夹克的拉链拉上，左手臂国旗旁边有一块突兀的补丁，在提醒他昨天的温情不是幻觉。

他走在布拉金斯基面前，还能闻到昨晚的酒气。东欧人的半张脸都埋在厚实的羊毛围巾里面，刻意躲避和阿尔弗雷德四目相对。他的眼睛下面有明显的黑眼圈，眼眶微微发红。

哦。

阿尔弗雷德冷静地意识到了，俄国人哭过。

布拉金斯基沉默着。阿尔弗雷德摸了一把他的脸，还能感受到上面潮湿的痕迹，他只觉得心疼。“我想陪你，万尼亚。让我一直陪着你吧，”阿尔弗雷德抓住布拉金斯基的手，露出了他最完美的笑容，“我会开飞机，毕业时成绩是第一名，不会比你们苏联的王牌空军差。让我陪你，好吗？我愿意把我的一切都给你。”

“不需要你陪我，小英雄。”布拉金斯基的声音有些哑，可能是因为他哭过，也可能是因为他着凉了，“去你该去的地方，像你说的那样拯救亚欧大陆吧。”

布拉金斯基脱下他身上的苏制大衣，让阿尔弗雷德抬手穿上它，像父母悉心照顾着孩子。然后是帽子，最后是围巾。他把身上一切能御寒的东西都给了阿尔弗雷德，那道狰狞的伤疤暴露在东欧人白净的脖子上，旁边还留着阿尔弗雷德留下的情动的痕迹。他看上去既可怕又漂亮，那么有生气，又像是随时会倒在地上死去。

“你不会冷吗？”阿尔弗雷德声音颤抖地问道。

东欧人摇头，轻轻地回答，“不会的，因为你送给了我加州的阳光啊。”

阿尔弗雷德伸手搂住布拉金斯基——他的东欧情人，像他脚下的红色帝国一样，强大但脆弱，他怨恨自己不能保护他。俄国人把他的头发揉得更乱，埋在他的颈见深深地吸了一口，“你闻上去真好，像我在索契看到的向日葵花田。我会一直记得你的。”

阿尔弗雷德把刻着他名字的狗牌塞在东欧人手中，作为他能留给对方的唯一纪念。布拉金斯基像是想到了什么，轻轻地推开了他，解开了一直挂在他脖子上的十字架项链，然后把它戴在阿尔弗雷德的脖子上。阿尔弗雷德忍不住提醒他，“这是你从受洗的那天一直戴着的。”

“是的，我从出生到现在一直戴着它。但我是共产党员，党员是没有宗教信仰的。”布拉金斯基说，亲吻了一下现在戴在阿尔弗雷德脖子上的十字架，说了一大段阿尔弗雷德听不懂的俄语，像是在祈祷着什么。

 

外面果然在下小雪，阿尔弗雷德走出帐篷后，看到了熟悉的美军军装。他如释重负，和来接他的每一个美国人拥抱。开过来的汽车因为温度太冷，需要检查一下发动机和油箱。阿尔弗雷德看着衣着单薄的布拉金斯基，有一种强烈的冲动，想把他拽上车一起走。他的东欧情人会说英语，一定能很快融入美军中。等一切结束之后，阿尔弗雷德还可以带他回美国，去南加州看他喜欢的向日葵花田。

布拉金斯基拿出一支烟点燃，抽了一口后递给了旁边的阿尔弗雷德。他们一起分享了这支烟，就像是在用亲吻告别。每次递烟的时候，他们的手指会碰在一起，同时凝视对方的眼睛。发动机在咒骂声中点燃了，布拉金斯基把烟扔在雪地里踩灭，用眼神示意阿尔弗雷德赶快上车。

阿尔弗雷德上车前最后看了他的东欧情人一眼，希望能把他的样子保存下来，刻在心里。布拉金斯基此时憔悴忧郁，但依然漂亮。他察觉到了阿尔弗雷德的视线，抬头，然后笑了一下，就像那天故意让他烧掉手套的那样卖弄风情，眼睛弯弯的，透露着天真的稚气。

 

回到阿列克谢夫卡后，阿尔弗雷德才得知苏联境内的空军要撤掉一批去增援西欧，他没有选择的权利。

他再也没有能够飞过苏联的领空。

 

***

 

1945年之后，阿尔弗雷德选择继续在空军服役。彼时他已经是西海岸最优秀的飞行员，曾经站在白宫接受总统的授勋。战争没有波及到美国本土，他的家乡洛杉矶还是老样子，因为好莱坞的普及，来这里追梦的人更多了一些。他不止一次地向苏联寄信，却没有收到过回复。但他对他远在东欧的露水情人有一种盲目的自信：他的万尼亚那么强大，一定能够像他一样满载荣誉回到家乡。阿尔弗雷德乐观地计划，等美苏关系缓和一些之后，他会去一趟莫斯科，然后是列宁格勒，最后邀请万尼亚来南加州逛逛。

加利福尼亚空军基地处理了一批因为各种原因被积压的信件，其中有阿尔弗雷德的几封，一封来自苏联。他因为这个还不得不接受非美委员会的调查，经过了好几道程序之后，那封被拆开过的信才在1946年辗转回到阿尔弗雷德手中。

收信地址还是“阿列克谢夫卡美军基地 Alfred F Jones收”。信封里只有一个铁牌，是曾经属于阿尔弗雷德的，上面刻着他的名字。狗牌上沾染了一块血迹，还有一道长长的弹痕，阿尔弗雷德脑袋一片空白。他坚信随信寄过来的一定还有其他什么东西，但政府狡猾地否定了。

他漂亮的、像小孩子一样邪恶又天真的东欧情人只寄给了他这样的信，戏剧性地宣布他的死亡。联想到库尔斯克会战的惨状，这并非难以想象。

 

1946年圣诞节那天，阿尔弗雷德拒绝了和唯一的亲人亚瑟·柯克兰在英国过节的邀请，独自一人去了莫斯科。阿尔弗雷德逛了逛红场，参观了正在修建的莫斯科保卫战的纪念碑，克里姆林宫的城墙塔楼在夕阳下闪烁着金光。经历过鏖战的莫斯科此时满目疮痍，空旷冷漠，但依然巨大，充满魅力，复杂，不可思议。俄国人的圣诞在一月，所以即使在特维尔大街上也没有什么节日氛围。阿尔弗雷德想，布拉金斯基和他的妹妹在这样的城市出身、长大，也许自己走过的每一个地方都曾经有过他的影子。

阿尔弗雷德买了一张莫斯科大剧院的芭蕾舞票，今天的演出是《吉赛尔》，演员的名单里有一位名叫娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅的年轻女郎，阿尔弗雷德就是为她而来。他兴趣缺缺地欣赏完了整出舞剧，从一堆演员里认出了伊万的小妹妹娜塔莎。她身材纤细，舞姿灵动，和她的哥哥一样有一头浅金色的头发。演出结束后，阿尔弗雷德捧着一束花去了后台，想献给不是主角的阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐，近距离地看到了她。娜塔莎很像她的哥哥，有些下垂的眼睛和紫罗兰色的瞳孔，不笑的时候总是摆出一副傲慢的神情。

阿尔弗雷德把准备好的一大束向日葵送给了娜塔莎，女孩惊喜地笑了起来，和她的哥哥一样天真又温柔，之前刻在骨子里的冷漠一扫而光。阿尔弗雷德用蹩脚的俄语告诉她：“我认识你的哥哥，伊万·布拉金斯基。你的哥哥在乌克兰救了我。”

提到了哥哥的娜塔莎哭了起来，细瘦的肩膀轻轻地抖动，“他都没有机会看我在莫斯科大剧院的表演了。”

那像极了伊万的紫色眼睛看着他，阿尔弗雷德回忆起了那个他与伊万讨论彼此家人的凌晨，伊万向他分享的对娜塔莎的爱。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的心正被一双手捏着反复揉搓，疼得难以呼吸。他把自己的手帕递给了娜塔莎，强迫自己露出笑容，“你的哥哥告诉过我，他一直很期待能够亲眼看到你在莫斯科大剧院的表演。你的表演很出色，我相信你的哥哥会为你骄傲的。”

阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐破涕为笑，轻轻地拥抱了一下阿尔弗雷德，“谢谢您，先生。”

告别了阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，阿尔弗雷德搭乘地铁独自去了瓦西里升天大教堂。教堂有八角形的拜占庭风格的穹顶，四周被走廊和楼梯环绕，色彩艳丽，造型独特，和阿尔弗雷德经常见到的天主教堂很不一样。这里人满为患，而很多都是来参观的学生或者游客。在这片红色土地上，真正有宗教信仰的大部分是一群上了年纪的老人。阿尔弗雷德环顾四周色彩绚丽的壁画，钟楼传来了有节奏的钟声，东正教教徒低声地祈祷着，对宗教从不信任的他因为此时的圣洁泪流满面。

他亲吻了一下一直戴在他脖子上的十字架，将它和同样戴在他脖子上的狗牌取了下来，放在胸口，令他痛苦心碎的陌生情感在此刻化为了绵长的暖流。

 

END


End file.
